irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Menami
"I think cleaning is essential for a good house. Does that make me a germaphobe?" - Menami Menami is an optimistic Irken that always tries to stay on the positive side of things, even in desperate times. Though her serious manner will sometimes override this, and her quick-to-anger personality. Her knowledge on planets, the universe, and magic has increasingly expanded over time. History Menami was born before the fall of the Empire, Irk's dark ages and took care of herself most of her days. Menami was born from a faulty tube, where she would've not survived birth and been "aborted". Luckily, an unidentified Irken guard had been around and gave her a PAK manually before she could die. She had been sent on a mission to the Roblox dimension early on in her life before the Empire could really influence her or make her feel as if Irk was truly her home (around 11 or 12). She had interacted with many familiar figures, including Tallest Larkz, who became her role model for a time, and survived the destructions that happened of her lifetime. During her trip to Robloxia, she was left behind when the Control Brain "Isee" and Slyzor had went beserk and destroyed the portal, her only means of getting back. Scared and alone, she wandered and spent most of her teenage years abandoned on Vertec until she met Zeerk, another Irken who had been left behind on the planrt, and the two began to bond close after Zeerk took her in. As she grew older though, she was often left confused by Zeerk's stories he told her about his nightmares, that she had committed murders and crimes against others during the plight in his nightmares. Despite this, she stuck around and they were close for a long amount of time. She never wanted to tell him that she didn't exchange a crush on him however, but would sometimes stray away from him so he wouldn't have to deal with his attempts of earning her love. Later on, Zeerk had died, and Menami became depressed until his new reincarnation had been born. Even though they weren't the same, Menami became attached to him and considered him like a brother, secretly. She stayed around Lurk, as he quickly grew up faster than her. When more wars came, she eventually got to use her battle skills she used in the past to help out, and looked up to Lurk as a personal mentor. Relations Zeerk - Zeerk is Menami's best friend she could hoped for. Even though he caused trouble for her sometimes, she didn't mind mind sticking around and helping him out. She has regretted much of her harsh behavior she's spatted toward him in times of her quick tempers and rudeness, and tries make up for it by being as polite as possible. She's even thought of him as an older brother. Lurk - A close friend she cares for. Always tries to look after him and stick by his side, even through thick and thin. Being Zeerk's reincarnation, she seems him in the same light. Larkz - Briefly knew him.. though has some small memories of him before his death. She used to look up to him when she was young. LIR - Lir's someone that Menami has met and in turn they've interacted many a time. She finds him a bit irritating with the constant uproar he causes, usually breaking belongings in her house. Sarks (Irken) - Sarks was simply recognized by Menami as another smeet. His temper tantrums often made her mad that he couldn't cooperate. Invader Jib - She's begun to dislike him recently, due to many of the antagonistic behaviors he's taken against Lurk. She doesn't understand Jib fully and his motivations as well as who he is, but she feels the same about Vex with him; distant. Invader Vax - One she admires. She likes to watch him work a lot and hang around him. Being the one that had Menami discover her psychic abilities she had never known she had before, she often looks up to him as a trainer of sorts. Though she didn't turn out to have the abilities he has, she ended up with something different. Invader Vex - She doesn't have much relation to Vex besides talking to him or seeing him a couple times. She's tried to be nice to him before and make good relation, but to no result, she's given up on trying. Zik - An optimistic psychic she met. Supposedly from another universe.. where they are bonded closer than ever. Someone nice to talk to. She's in a relationship with him, having been ever so close to him. She learned some special magic from being exposed to his abilities and teachings for so long, and a destined love had sprout beyond a coincidence. Zim - Someone she briefly knew. Found him extremely annoying and self absorbed. Has a strong hatred of him since the day Zeerk was murdered. Personality Menami seems to have a stable personality and feelings, but she might actually have some emotional problems. She is mostly known to try to lift up anything bad into the brighter side of the situation, always trying to cheer someone up or comfort them when they're down. Though events that she experienced in the past has made her more serious, so at times if a deadly situation comes around she will not hesitate to change her mood. Even though these two factors exist, she is still easily upsetted and sometimes it doesn't take much to even make her cry. At times she can be a bit bossy, striving to get what she wants or feels to need to fit or benefit others or herself. Abilities and Fact *If Menami were to have a voice actor, it would be Erica Mendez. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnFAhMhCEAs The voice of Ryuko Matoi) *Her casual clothing can transform into armor, so she wears it often when not in elite training. *After the events of Carol of the Doomed, Menami started working as a secretary in Vax's labratory at a side job. She also started working as a therapist for physically and mentally stressed soldiers, after discovering she was a good therapist. This makes her busy most of the time, being that she does elite training in the early morning, which means she's busy for most the entire day from six in the morning to seven at night, and only gets relax time then and on days off. *She happens to still have PSI, but prefers to not use it anymore, and as a result it has weakened, as an interest for something else has taken her. (To prevent plotholes) *Due to the psychic (Zik)'s frequent encounterments, especially in his portals that he uses and the weapons he gives her (so far used two, a giant sledgehammer and a magic sword that was given to her, as he no longer used it), the magic that's within those weapons and the auras inside the gaps/portals had surged throughout her, and had become her new ability. Since the mana (special energy/Special Ability) had been lingering around her so long, and since it was Zik's, it had transferred to her and made her able to see borders (Zik uses the power of Dreams to create gaps/portals). However, it's at a weak state as it first starts. Later on it will become a power that is bi-fensive (defensive and offensive), and she will use the magic as, ultimately, a useful craft. To explain better, mana is a special energy within everyone, and is used via activation. When one is frequently around it, and is taught to open an inner core (IE the Third Eye), it can be used as magic. It can be offensive, defensive, bi-fensive, or useless in manners of battle (like her ability to see borders, though fuzzy at first as magic forms over time, and not immediately, in most-natural circumstances.) ((This is mere theory, but it goes for this character)) *Her birthday happens to tie in with Zik's supposed one, around December 10th in Earth time. It could explain why she likes snow, Christmas, and Earth in general so much, besides liking some of the foods and culture there. *She is partially blind, with a vision impairment. Too much exposure to bright lights will irritate her, and she needs flashlights generally in darker areas. Quotes "If fighting for freedom takes this much, I'll go for it. I don't really have sympathy for those who've done so much us.. when we haven't done anything to hurt them in the first place." "I'm too scared to go in there!" "I'm gonna keep going on Lurk.. I'll get stronger!" "Even if you run away like always, I'll keep going.. I'll rebuild what was!" "I suppose friends matter to me more than any militaristic duty I'd ever have. The people I care about reasonably affect me the most, and whether or not it's because I didn't grow up on Irk, I'm still gonna stay that way. Controversy doesn't bother me." Category:Irkens Category:Characters Category:Biography Category:Fanon Category:"Good" Category:Psychics Category:The Irken Empire Category:Irken Elites Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Irken Conquest Category:Miz Universe Category:Cleanup Required